Walking in the sun
by Pati Evans
Summary: Como isso foi acontecer? Short. XD


**N/A: **Oi Pessoal!!! Olha eu aqui de novo atazanando o juízo de vocês com esses protótipos de fics que escrevo... huahuahuahua...

Bom, essa daí veio enquanto eu estava sentada na varanda, olhando para o mar e ouvindo McFly. Ela está pequeninha... Mas adorei escreve-la porque saiu rapidinho. Espero que vocês gostem também... Mas antes de você pessoinha que está do outro lado do computador e já está quase desistindo de ler a fic começar a ler eu queria falar uma coisa: Eu estava MORRENDO de saudades de postar aqui caraaaa!!!!!!!

Okay Paty... Deixando a empolgação de lado... Também queria mandar um beijo pra Bia Black porque ela foi a primeira a ler a short e porque ela é Jones caraaaa!!! Bia, beijuxxx pra você!!!

Pronto. Acho que é só isso mesmo. Ah! Por favor, se vocês puderem, leiam a fic junto com a musica... o nome é Walking in the sun e é do McFly okay?

Ufaa... cabei.

**Walking in the sun**

"_**Por que isso tinha que acontecer?"**_

_Eu encarei os sapatos, enquanto abraçava os joelhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Lembro-me desse dia claramente sabe? É realmente difícil esquecer o vento frio, mas estranhamente calmo em meu rosto e a forma com que o céu estava totalmente alaranjado aquele dia._

I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what is like to be home  
And I don't walk when there're stones in my shoe  
All I know that in time I'll be fine

_Ou talvez eu estivesse apenas sentimental demais... Provavelmente._

_Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Esse aperto no coração é estranho. É, ele continua. Pior: esse sentimento continua. E aquele dia foi o primeiro em que percebi isso. Algo que nunca, em toda a minha vida, havia sentido... E justamente por você? Isso não estava certo. É claro que não. Quero dizer... Não fazia sentido algum sabe? Afinal, você e eu sempre fomos totalmente diferentes... Como meu coração poderia estar acelerando agora? Justamente agora, no ultimo ano?_

_Lembro de ter mordido o lábio inferior ao lembrar de você. Estava nervosa. Com medo do que pudesse acontecer. _

_Encostei a cabeça na arvore que estava atrás de mim e fechei os olhos. _

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
Or to breathe under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
But I'll be ok if you come along with me

_De uns tempos pra cá não era difícil me achar na escola depois que as aulas acabavam. Estava sempre ali, observando o mesmo céu alaranjado se formar, com pequenos raios rosa e depois desaparecer devagar, dando lugar a um azul-marinho aveludado e cheio de pontinhos brilhantes. E por mais infantil e claramente bobo que isso possa soar... Eu estava sempre ali, pensando em você. É. Realmente... Isso soou de uma forma totalmente idiota. _

_E o pior... Sim, piora. Esperava que você simplesmente aparecesse ali para me ver..._

_Meu Merlin... Como fui deixar isso acontecer? Como você finalmente conseguiu...? E justamente agora... Agora que não estava mais ali?_

_E eu só tinha uma única resposta pra isso, apenas uma palavra, ou melhor, uma ação: Esconder. _

_Mas não por vergonha ou orgulho. Tentei esconder porque estava morrendo de medo. Com medo de que você descobrisse e fizesse comigo o mesmo que fez com outras garotas. Idiota, eu sei. Porque até eu percebi que você havia mudado, que já não era mais o mesmo garoto galinha (admita Potter, você FOI galinha sim) de alguns anos atrás. Mas o que posso fazer? Escondi. Não dizem que o medo é irracional? Pois é, o meu não fugiu à regra. _

It's such a long long way to go  
Where I'm going, I don't know  
Yeah, I'm just following the road  
Through a walk in the sun  
Through a walk in the sun

_Só que esquecer não é a mesma coisa que esconder. Esquecer é muito mais difícil... Esquecer foi impossível. E quando dei por mim, você havia desistido. E eu não consegui dizer o que queria... Não consegui dizer que estava apaixonada por você._

_Apaixonada por cada sorriso seu. Por aquele sorriso que conseguia em questão de segundos, me desmontar totalmente. Estava apaixonada pela maneira com que você me chamava... Merlin, como isso é bobo, mas "Lily" ficava totalmente diferente quando era você quem falava. Descobri que sentia falta das discussões sem motivo, das brigas sérias, dos foras totalmente idiotas. _

_Eu sinto falta de você. _

_Sinto-me sozinha sem seu olhar. _

_Eu sinto falta do seu cheiro, da maneira irritante de arrepiar os cabelos, do seu jeito de garoto, das brincadeiras infantis, daquele pomo idiota que estava sempre com você... Sinto falta de conversar com você._

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what is like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answer is in the air

_Ahh... Olha só pra mim! Quem diria que um dia essa ruiva teimosa, racional e totalmente cabeça-dura estaria escrevendo isso? Eu mesma ainda não acredito..._

_Contar?_

_É o que estou tentando fazer. Mesmo que você nunca venha a ler esse pedaço de pergaminho. É... Sabe, sou realmente horrível para esse tipo de coisa. Falar sobre meus sentimentos, quero dizer._

_De vez em quando, eu me pergunto:_

_Será que se ele não tivesse se afastado, tudo seria mais fácil?_

_Mas sei que, se você não tivesse se afastado, nunca saberia a falta que você faz em minha vida._

_Se você não tivesse se afastado, eu nunca perceberia que viver sem você é tão difícil. Engraçado não? _

_Falar com você nunca foi difícil... Por que as palavras não saem agora? O que mudou?_

_Tudo._

Sitting and watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die, we go up to the sky oooh  
so many things that I don't understand  
Put my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun oooooh  
Walking in the sun

_E nem ao menos sei por que estou escrevendo, sentada na grama, encostada na mesma arvore de sempre, olhando para o céu tingido de laranja com rosa. Talvez seja medo... Medo do que possa acontecer no futuro, medo dessa sombra que está sobre nós. Totalmente covarde, eu sei._

_E acho que isso é apenas um desabafo._

_Apenas uma forma de concretizar o que estou sentindo. Mesmo que você nunca venha a ler este pedaço de pergaminho._

_Porque James... Eu nunca poderia prever... Mas a verdade é que me apaixonei por você._

_Viu como estou extremamente sentimental hoje?_

Lílian encostou a cabeça na árvore. Já era noite e as estrelas brilhavam céu claramente nítido, dando um aspecto calmo e familiar aos jardins do castelo. E pensar que há daqui a alguns meses ela estaria indo embora dali para sempre...

"_Droga Potter."_ Sussurrou para si mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava o pergaminho e o colocava no bolso do casaco. "_Viu o que essa sua teimosia idiota fez comigo?" _Continuou sentada ali, no jardim quase vazio. O vento frio passava calmamente pelo seu rosto fazendo com que a ruiva se aconchegasse com seu casaco. A verdade é que não queria sair dali. Porque parecia que ali, naquele jardim, perto da enorme arvore, o tempo parecia parar e ela não precisava se preocupar com nada.

Ali, ela podia ficar sozinha.

It's such a long long way to go  
Where I'm going, i don't know  
Yeah, I'm just following the road  
Through a walk in the sun  
Through a walk in the sun  
yeah...

**N/A: **E aí??? Gente, por favor apertem esse botãozinho aí debaixo e digam o que vocês acharam... eu sou totalmente carente em se tratando de fics e reviews... pleaseeee...

Beijuxxx!!!

Paty Evans.


End file.
